


Omega

by space0bongo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My world went to shit long before Lori died," Rick tells Daryl as he shivers.  Daryl found him, found them, a cave in the woods not too far from the prison.  It's cold, damp, but safe from walkers and prying eyes alike. In short it's as perfect as it'll ever get for Rick to get fucked in through his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore the mechanics of omega verse (with actual heats) in The Walking Dead universe. This might be continued/expanded as I get more inspiration.

"My world went to shit long before Lori died," Rick tells Daryl as he shivers. Daryl found him, found them, a cave in the woods not too far from the prison. It's cold, damp, but safe from walkers and prying eyes alike. In short it's as perfect as it'll ever get for Rick to get fucked in through his heat. His heat. He still can't think that in relation to himself without a sense of disbelief and horror; only he could go into heat mere days after the death of his alpha. "Things just feel worse now 'cause I can't control my own damned body!"

 

"You'll be fine in a day or two," Daryl tells him unsympathetically as he starts a small fire towards the back of the cave. Rick stares at him as he gets the fire going. "You should take off your jeans," He pipes up after a long moment of letting Rick look his fill. "They're getting soaked."

 

"What-" Rick snaps his head down to look and sees that Daryl's right. He's leaking.

 

"It's just the heat," Daryl tries to reassure him. "It messes with your mind, makes you think you want something even when you don't. It doesn't mean nothing." He tries a smile. "I won't have any expectations from you afterwards."

 

-

 

Three days later Rick emerges from the cave with Daryl's arm firm around his waist. Every inch of his body hurts from his scalp where Daryl pulled his hair too hard, right down to his toes one of which Rick is fairly sure he fractured when he tried to kick the alpha away. When he sees Carl sitting with his back against a tree opposite the cave, a rifle laying across his lap, Rick's heart begins to hurt too.

 

"How long were you out there, son?"

 

"Long enough," Carl says as inscrutable as ever. "You need any help?" He asks Daryl.

 

"I got it," Daryl thins his lips when Carl grabs his gun and practically legs it out of the woods. "You should've told him what you are. It's not right, a boy finding that out about his dad the way he did."

 

-

 

"Nettle tea," Carol tells Rick as she hands him a steaming cup of what looks like boiled leaves. "It's to stop Daryl's seed from taking. You can't get pregnant, Rick. Not now, not ever. We won't be able to survive without you."

 

Rick downs the tea in one go, asks for another.

 

-


End file.
